


Mi tormento

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite observó el lugar. Sin duda el lugar era acogedor, pero triste al fin. No le encontraba sentido a eso de vivir encerrado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi tormento

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.

Radamanthys arrojó sin piedad a los Santos de Piscis y Cáncer al inframundo. Aphrodite despertó sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Lentamente la vista nublada iba enfocándose. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos calmando su zozobra.

Cuando pudo diferenciar algo, notó que se hallaba en un cuarto, junto a alguien. Posó la vista en aquel hombre dejándose llevar por la música que sus hábiles manos conseguían con la lira que sostenía. 

Aphrodite intentó incorporarse. Su acompañante comprendió que ya había despiertado. Piscis quiso hablar, comprender el por qué. Conocer el nombre de su salvador al menos. Por algún extraño motivo aquel hombre había rescatado su alma del Yomotsu. 

—Tranquilo, no te muevas. Aún no te recuperas del todo.  
—¿Quién eres? —balbuceó cerrando los ojos.  
—¿Mi nombre?... Pues, creo que me llamaban Orfeo. Sí… Orfeo.  
—La melodía de hace un rato... ¿era tuya?  
—¿Eh? —Orfeo levantó la vista, asombrado—¿La escuchaste? —perdió la mirada—Sí. Perdón, pero creí que dormías. La música debió haberte despertado.  
—No me molestó, todo lo contrario; me gustan las cosas bellas… como yo. —Aphrodite recapacitando, agregó—: Lo siento. Aún no te he dado las gracias y ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre...

Orfeo sonrió ante al comentario. Aunque su sonrisa era melancólica. Piscis pensó que ese hombre hacia mucho que no sonreía. Se había olvidado cómo era.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Aphrodite... —respondió—Aphrodite de Piscis.  
—¡Oh! —exclamó Orfeo—Eres un Santo de Athena, como lo supuse; en ese caso... somos enemigos —nuevamente el muchacho sonrió, como si no estuvieran hablando de la guerra que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Aphrodite le correspondió la sonrisa con otra igual. Incorporándose en la cama intentó levantarse.

—¿Qué haces? Aún no puedes...  
—Si quieres, puedes. Es cuestión de voluntad —afirmó Piscis y en un esfuerzo sobre humano se puso de pie. Orfeo lo observó maravillado por su belleza y un asombrado por la tenacidad de sus palabras que, ante esa actitud, podían pecar de exageradas. No obstante entendía el trasfondo de ellas. —¿Dónde estamos?  
—En un lugar remoto en el inframundo. ¿Por qué? Acaso... ¿eso importa? —¿Qué más daba si estaban allí?  
—Solo preguntaba...

Luego de un reflexivo silencio, Aphrodite se lo preguntó.

—¿Por qué dices que te llamaban “Orfeo”?  
—Pues... —no quería hablar de ello—porque mi alma ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo...  
—¿No tienes a nadie en este lugar?  
—Estoy solo desde los albores de la existencia. Al menos mi alma, no mi cuerpo material.

Piscis bajó la vista, pensativo.

—Orfeo era... ¡Oh! Creo que ya comprendo... —asintió—¿Has encontrado a tu Euridice?  
—Euridice al igual que yo ha quedado encerrada. Solo estoy en una búsqueda constante y sin sentido. Mi misión hoy en día es ser un soldado de Hades. Como tú lo eres de Athena.  
—Pero… digo... debes de haber encontrado a una Euridice.

Entonces Orfeo comprendió lo que su nuevo compañero intentaba decirle.

—Ya se a qué te refieres… y no —negó con calma. —Mi Euridice es una sola. Igual eso me tiene sin cuidado. Han pasado muchos años y como te he dicho antes, mis prioridades hoy en día son otras. Euridice es solo... una leyenda para mí... como lo es para todos.  
—¡Eso es muy triste! —exclamó Piscis un poco enfadado con él, lo que le causó gracia. ¡Y hacía cuánto que no reía! Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacerlo.  
—Además no tendría cómo encontrar a mi Euridice.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Estás solo en este lugar? —preguntó con ironía.  
—No es eso. Es que yo no salgo de aquí...

Piscis al principio no comprendió, incrédulo lo preguntó.

—¿Cómo? ¿No sales de aquí para nada?  
—No. He estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo los Tres Jueces se acercan a mí para comunicarme las noticias referentes a la Orden.  
—¿Pero qué? ¿Estás castigado o algo así?

Orfeo sonrió antes de responderle.

—No. Tan solo es que no tengo necesidad de salir. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito. Y en caso de una Guerra, estaré dispuesto a luchar... 

Aphrodite observó el lugar. Un amplio cuarto adornado exquisitamente, con una biblioteca repleta de libros, junto a la cama. Sin duda el lugar era acogedor, pero triste al fin.

—Si no sales para nada ¿cómo me hallaste?

Orfeo se quedó sorprendido por pregunta tan evidente y decidió ser sincero.

—Bueno... es que supe que ustedes habían caído muy cerca de aquí... Te vi... Y no sé... Quise... Tenerte conmigo... Tu alma... Me recuerda a la de mi Euridice... En cierta forma...  
—¿No era que Euridice carecía de importancia para ti? —preguntó divertido por haberlo descubierto.  
—Yo no dije que ella carecía de importancia. Solo que tengo otros asuntos más importantes por… —quedó a medio decir, comenzando a sentirse avergonzado. Lo único que sabía hacer era balbucear.

¿Qué podía ser más importante que el amor? Se preguntó Aphrodite. No había nada más importante que la belleza y el amor.

—Así que has salido solo para salvarme —susurró Piscis algo enternecido.  
—¿Qué decías? —Orfeo no había podido escuchar.

En respuesta Aphrodite posó los labios sobre los de él robándole un beso, en agradecimiento por todo. Orfeo, que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía con un beso, se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación. 

Piscis se separó unos instantes, pero Orfeo se acercó más a él, desesperado por el contacto. Aquellos besos podían ser la droga que él necesitaba.

Sus brazos aprisionaron a Piscis, los besos y las caricias pronto se transformaron en una necesidad. Cada gesto estaba cargado de profundo deseo. 

Orfeo tomó a Aphrodite por la cintura y lo llevó hasta la cama mientras este se dejaba despojar de sus ropas. Por un instante Orfeo dudó, no quería sufrir nuevamente porque no lo soportaría en su situación actual. Piscis comprendió un poco sus temores y lo tranquilizó con caricias y besos, para comenzar él a quitarle la ropa. Ellos eran enemigos y pronto la Guerra llegaría a su punto álgido.

Una vez desnudos, Aphrodite se deleitó con ese cuerpo. ¿Cuántas personas habían pasado por alli? Pues ninguna, era la respuesta. Mientras Orfeo jugaba con unos mechones, Aphrodite se dedicó a cubrir ese cuerpo de caricias, hasta colmarlo de placer. 

Una sinfonía de gemidos inundó el cuarto...

La habitación, ya en silencio, se encontraba sumergida en un sin fin de aromas conocidos, producto de la sesión amorosa. El olor a semen y hombre era penetrante, pero a la vez reconfortante. El perfecto afrodisiaco.

 

Luego de vestirse, Aphrodite quiso salir a caminar. No estaba acostumbrado al encierro, pero el temor en los ojos de Orfeo le demostró que había más motivos para esa reclusión. _“¿Para qué salir?” Le había dicho el Espectro... las personas lastiman, son crueles. “Es cierto” Pensó Piscis. Pero... son solo personas. No pueden hacerte daño sus palabras o sus actos si tú no lo permites, si dejas que te lleguen_. Entonces el Santo de Athena comprendió que Orfeo había estado en ese lugar desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo...

—No te olvides que así nos conocimos...  
—Pero te irás... No me refería a que en el mundo hay gente con maldad. No soy tan ingenuo. Me refiero a que hay cosas que hieren; por más que las personas sean tan dulce como la miel, tan buena como un ángel...  
—Ahora estoy contigo. Luego, quizás, otro ocupe este lugar...—argumentó Aphrodite.  
—Somos enemigos ¿lo recuerdas? Sé que tu intención no es dañarme. Sé que no es tu culpa…  
—Pero no soy el único ser en este desierto —Aphrodite sonrió. —Tú segunda Euridice...

Había muchas Euridice esperando por él. Confundido, se dejó arrastrar por un insistente Aphrodite. La guerra se aproximaba y quizás el cruel destino los enfrentase. ¿Qué mejor que aprovechar las pocas horas o minutos que le quedaban, en mutua compañía?

No importó si la guerra estaba cerca. No importó que ellos nunca más volvieran a verse. Por lo menos Orfeo conocería el exterior de la mano de Aphrodite. El primer paso de muchos.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic dedicado, puede que sea difícil de comprender, pero a la persona a la que fue dedicado y a mí tiene mucho significado.


End file.
